


A day in Ryo's life

by ladymashiro



Category: Jpop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. It's about a day in the life of Nishikido Ryo</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in Ryo's life

Feb. 6th, 2010 at 11:37 PM

 

originally part of a series "JE diaries" but i'm too lazy to finish that one so... i'll just post it part by part

 

It has been a busy and stressful day for me. Tomo-chan has been here for a week now. For him to stay here is totally fine with me, he’s my best friend after all. But he’s not allowing me to get any sleep at all!!! He’s still into that “dream band” project of his. Alright! Alright! I was the one who put that stupid idea into his head! I just told him that it would be nice if WE, the hottest JE guys, can do a project together, but he overreacted. He actually made a list of those who should and shouldn’t be included in the “dream band” and made a 25-year plan of activities. Aaah! He’s giving me a head ache!

 

Speaking of that idiot, he hasn’t come back yet… It’s already been two hours since he left to buy medicines, not for his severely damaged brain but for me, I’m sick right now. What’s taking him so long? The drug store is just a hundred meters away!!! I just checked my temperature a few minutes ago, its 103° F, is it still normal? Well, if you live with tomo-chan even if it’s just for a day your temperature might even reach 120°, if it’s still a tolerable condition for man.

 

I was totally fine this morning, despite the lack of sleep, or should I say not having any sleep at all for a week, I’m totally fine. It was after our meeting with Jun-kun that I suddenly felt ill. Yeah, that meeting is still about that stupid “dream band” project. Anyway, I think Tomo’s already here, I already heard his voice. He should be here any minute now… aaah enough of him!

 

…I wonder if Tatsuya received the chocolates and the roses… it’s not like that! I just teased him a little the other day, and he cried again. I felt bad for that so I asked Jin for an advice, he told me to give Tatsuya lots of chocolates and roses, so I sent him a hundred bars of chocolates and a hundred dozens of roses, do you think it’s enough?


End file.
